


attention

by planetkun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, im forgetting the actual tags, jihoons rly emo, lapslock, soonyoung has a Lady, the soonhoon tag is. lacking, this is such shit, told in jihoons pov so i can rly get into that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetkun/pseuds/planetkun
Summary: in which jihoon is jealous of a no-name, petty noona.





	attention

he's my best friend. we've been attached at the hip for as long as i can remember. the two of us have spent most of our lives side by side, so of course i can't see myself with anyone but him. this is slowly becoming a problem, especially since soonyoung has been spending an awful lot of time around some noona whose name i haven't bothered to remember. she's pretty, as most girls are, with her long legs and porcelain skin. her stupid long legs and her stupid, stupid unblemished complexion. i hate to admit it, but i'm jealous. he's been smiling more since he's started hanging around her and it genuinely hurts me. 

of course, soonyoung smiles around me a lot, too. and i take pride in that- being able to make such an ethereal being experience such an emotion. sometimes, when he brings me along to meet the noona, he smiles and laughs at everything i do, and my chest swells with pride. soonyoung always manages to make me feel that way. even during my worst slumps, his simple existence makes my day go from complete shit to absolute perfection. i spend every second of every day that we're together in complete bliss. 

sometimes my thoughts of him get out of hand.  
no, not sometimes- all the time. 

there have been numerous occasions where i've tried to write or compose, only to completely forget about the piece; instead, my brain moving to thoughts of soonyoung. i say he's my best friend, but really, now, it's becoming something more. everything about him makes me feel dizzy, and even if it's a bad thing, i never want it to stop. from the way his eyes curve when he smiles- his real, genuine smile- to the way he sneezes after being in front of the a/c for too long. he makes me feel safe, at home, and i have never been much of a feelings kind of guy, but i think i can calmly say that i am in love with kwon soonyoung. 

* * *

it's been three weeks, and though it was a lot of hard work, i think i've managed to get rid of the noona. of course, i didn't kill her, but with the way things went down, i might as well have. it went like this. soonyoung offered to take me to get coffee after he finished in the studio, and although the idea of alone time with him sounded wonderful, i had to refuse since he had pulled an all-nighter and i didn't want him to get sick. he told me it was okay and that we could shoot for another time. the day after was "another time". unfortunately, we ran into the noona and she didn't seem all too happy about the fact that soonyoung had chosen me, his lifelong best friend, over her, his "girlfriend" of two-and-a-half weeks. sorry, noona. she said very rude things to me, and the minute she turned to go off at soonyoung, i lost it. it was disgusting of me, really, but i couldn't help myself. two weeks doesn't seem like a long time, but i had had enough bullshit. the aftermath of this event was quite comical. he dumped her right then and there, and she stormed out in a fit of tears, which i found hilarious. of course, i didn't want to let this show as he could get upset with me, too, so i kept quiet until we got home.

* * * 

four months after the noona incident, soonyoung kisses me. it's casual, no fireworks, no rooftop sunsets, nothing of the sort. we were sitting on the couch watching star wars in the middle of the afternoon when it happened. neither of us said anything to initiate it, he just leaned over, kissed me, and went back to watching the movie as if it was nothing. of course, i didn't want it to be "just nothing", so i grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked him down, and planted my lips right on his cheek. he smiles. 

(the big, goofy, genuine smile. take that, noona.)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god.
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting don't fucking touch me lmao   
> i rushed the ending because it's like two in the morning and i physically Cannot anymore i'm sorry  
> comment or something idk make me feel good and tell me that i lack sentence variety


End file.
